


取自深心5

by qishen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishen/pseuds/qishen
Summary: 没有h 只是有类似描写





	取自深心5

大和盯着三四点钟就大亮的天空，想着该把卡卡西的车怎么办。直接开到对方家附近的话，一来自己没有对方的联系方式，直接冲去家里又会引人怀疑，二来团藏院长的人有可能在那附近监视木村亮司，看到自己又会引来麻烦。那就只能直接开去学校了，这也是他早起的原因，他可不想被人看到自己从卡卡西的车上下来的样子招致大家的各种怀疑和猜测。

五点钟，大和便在学校附近停好了车，他仔细检查了一下车内，确定自己没有留下什么让人觉得羞耻的痕迹，才下了车。

揣着卡卡西的车钥匙，他又一次举棋不定。直接把钥匙交给卡卡西似乎是理所当然的事情，但是，他觉得自己现在实在没办法平静心态和对方说话；周六的那件事情，无论他怎么想，也没办法找到一个看似合理的解释给对方。虽说自己并不需要向对方解释什么，可是他也不想对方觉得自己就是那样一个人，虽然自己看起来就是那样的人；也更不希望这个刚来学校的老师觉得团藏院长为难了自己什么而爆发出什么身为教师的责任感而来多管闲事，那结果只能是连卡卡西也一并栽到团藏院长手中。

他吃过早饭又在附近转悠了一阵，才回到学校；徘徊在文化课组办公室的门外，想趁着没人的时候进去将车钥匙放在卡卡西桌子上，可是自己根本不知道卡卡西的办公桌是哪一个，也不确定卡卡西是不是在这个办公室。于是只好作罢，又揣着车钥匙回到了班级。

“文言文的翻译要讲究三个字，有人知道是什么吗？”语文老师——也是班主任，在讲《烛之武退秦师》时引申到文言文翻译的问题。

大和当然知道答案，他的语文还算不错，但是他并不打算参与回答，入学之初不小心显露了自己语文上的长处，便被指名做了科代表——这一点，速写课也是一样的。大和本意并非如此，也不是不上进，只是没在乎过这些会让他分心的东西。而对于这两样，熟稔在心的东西，都是曾伴他度过孤独岁月的东西。

刚到孤儿院的时候，自己没有朋友，院里的孩子们互相熟悉，只有他一个人形单影只；那时候，他便坐在图书馆里面读书，尚小的他有很多不认识的字，书里的很多话也不是很能理解，只是如此来度过难捱的日子罢了。至后面，渐渐和人熟悉了起来，便有人和他在一处玩了，他很开心，便又丢下了书，加入了那个圈子，再后来，傻傻的自己告诉了大家自己的事情，大家又都离他远去了，甚至比之前都更远了。他们眼中的自己，从像空气中飘浮的看不见的仿佛不存在的尘埃，到像是扎在眼角的一根刺；有他在的地方，大家都避之不及，唯恐自己落了单，仿佛那样会被他生吞活剥了去。从刚开始的害怕，到逐渐习惯，甚至利用大家对自己的恐惧感来欺侮他人践踏他人，他已对大家口中那个“变态小子”的外号免疫了。只当独自相处，又觉出那难耐的孤独和寂寞，无情岁月残忍剥夺了什么，他只有用力，将颜料刺进纸张，用笔触消解凄冷；只有那样，才可以觉得内心获得了极为稀薄的安宁。

思绪飘得远了，反应过来的时候老师嗔怒的眼神正死死盯着他，“你想什么呢？”

邻桌的几个同学试图用口型告诉大和，老师在问他黑板上的问题。大和的记忆点还停留在思绪飘飞前的老师的问题上，便随口说，“信、达、雅。”

老师眼中的火烧得更旺了，“我现在问的是这三个字的意思，你作为科代表，上课溜号？”

“我正要说，”大和不想再听班主任的责怪，便假装自己话没说完，“信是正确翻译原文；完整复述原文的意思，不使其不满也不使其过溢；达则是不被原文格式风格所限，通俗地翻译成白话文；雅是说在满足信和达的前提下，用词成句更加优雅具有美感。”

“原来你知道啊，”班主任一副不大相信的样子，转而又点点头，“也是，这些东西初中应该都教过了，你别仗着自己底子好就不听课，一直像现在这样吃老本。”

她的语气让大和烦透了，可能是在团藏院长那边自己太过乖顺，驯服，到了外面反而像愤怒调节障碍的病人一样，总是忍不下一点点小事。

“我不是回答对了么？你说的那么多没用的干什么？”大和重重坐在椅子上，以这个动作表示自己生气了。

“你上课溜号我说错了啊？”班主任也并不是个很精于世故的人，说话做事常常不考虑长远影响，有时候显得很孩子气，说得难听了，就是幼稚。“你是不是心理有什么问题啊，还留过长头发。”

大和听到长头发这个词，手抖了一下，班主任是怎么知道的？一时间班级里议论的声音四起，置身于此的大和瞬间体会到了熟悉的感觉。“变态小子”这个词，随脑海里回放的往事片段一起，研磨着他的理智。

手中的笔被他折断了，他在一声高过一声的调笑中握紧了拳头，半截的笔将他手上的皮肤刺破，渐渐有血顺着颤抖的指缝低落。

“大和，你没事吧？”玉子担忧地看着他的手，“请不要起哄了！”

藤原软糯的声音成功让教室安静了下来，大和回头看看对方，觉得自己心中柔软的一处被刺痛了。

“讲实话，我觉得挺酷的。”教室的某个角落传出一个声音。

“就是的，搞艺术的男的扎个辫子留着胡子，背着速写本和相机四处瞎逛，那多拉风啊！”马上便有人呼应起来。

“哈哈，那你快去吧，穿个裙子回头率更高！”大家又开始七嘴八舌。

“变态吧你！”

“你懂什么？这叫艺术知道吗艺术！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

大和的心宽了，班主任的脸色却越来越差，“现在是上课时间！”她扯着嗓子，狠命拍着黑板，一团团粉笔灰从板书脱离，轻飘飘浮在空气里，找不到落脚点东飘西散着……

“大和，你跟我出来！”

 

“知道这一切都是你引起的吧？作为科代表，你不但不能替我分忧，还时不时找些事情让我生气！”她的声音很大，大和相信，班级里如果不那么乱的话，同学们也听得到。

“你搞搞清楚，叫我回答问题的是你！我答对了又要找茬的也是你！说以前那些没用的事的人还是你！”大和实在不能理解，面前这个老师总是将屎盆子往别人头上扣的坏习惯是出于什么思想。

“哦！你妈就是这么教你和老师说话的啊？”

大和表情沉了很多，“你有病吗！”

班主任没料到大和这么大反应，愣了片刻，想起了什么一样拍了拍脑门，从兜里翻出一张照片，“这是今早到我办公桌上的，这是你吧？看上去很像你。”

大和看了眼照片，表情淡淡，“不是我。”

手已将照片握在了手里。

“你自己好好反省一下！”班主任摔着门进了屋，留下大和在走廊里。

握着照片的手轻抖着，另一只手按上去，将照片团成一团。

突然一只手夺下了他手中的那团曾经是照片的废纸，大和转过头，看到了卡卡西：“你干什么！”

“小点声，现在是上课时间。”卡卡西瞟了眼挂在门框边上的班级号码，“被赶出来了？”

“少管。”大和去夺对方手中的照片。

卡卡西眼疾手快地将手臂抬起来，大和费劲勾了半天，身高差使他放弃了，脚下一滑向前扑了下，卡卡西适时挺起身体，用手臂拦到了大和的腋下将他架住了。

虽说免去了摔倒在地上尴尬，但不得已用整张脸拍在卡卡西身上的感觉让他更不舒服，对方坚实的胸膛让自己的脸像挨了一拳一样，鼻子生疼。

大和扶着卡卡西的胳膊稳住了身体，站得远了点，摸摸还在发疼的鼻梁，“不好意思。”

“照片还我。”

“哦？是你的呀？”卡卡西提高了声调，“我还以为这是和女孩呢！”

“嘁，我是男是女，你不是很清楚么。”说完这话，大和的脸以肉眼可见的速度泛起了红潮。

卡卡西瞧着他的表情，饶有兴致，“你脸红个什么劲儿？反正都是老爷们。”手也很随意地拍了拍大和的肩膀，“啊……但是你是跟你的男性朋友在车里……”

“闭嘴！”大和忍不住打断，他觉得卡卡西的话太下流了，当然，他知道自己的行为更下流。

卡卡西抬了抬眼皮，黑色的眸子里染上了几分怒色，似乎是生气了。

“怎么了？”大和问。

对方没理他，抬脚离开了走廊。

大和想着车钥匙还在兜里要还给他，便跟了上去，“喂，你怎么了。”

对方还是不理他，只顾着下楼梯。

大和循着对方的步子也下了楼梯，“快把我的照片还给我。”

对方拿出一串钥匙，打开了一间闲置的教室的门，大和紧跟着进去了，“这屋子真不错，逃课要是躲到这，肯定没人发现。”

卡卡西依然默不作声，对于他跟着自己进了教室也没有出声制止，一副与平时别无二致的懒散样子，将门关紧了。

这时大和才觉出有些不对，“你关门干什么？”

卡卡西没听见一样，踱着步子向他走来，目光射在大和脸上，让他觉得心悸。

“你到底为什么不说话！”大和稍微往后退了退，脚后跟已贴在了桌子的边缘，退无可退了。

卡卡西转而就到了大和面前，单手挟住了大和的下巴，转了个身，几乎是用一只手将人抬起来按到了墙边。大和被迫维持着一个仰着脖子姿势，后脑传来墙壁渗透出的冰凉，被掐住下巴的他呼吸也不能顺畅，“你，你干嘛！”

“闭嘴？”卡卡西的手用了用力，“这是你该对我说的话么？”

“嘁，”大和没想到对方因为这么两个字就生气了，看来与一般老师一样在乎着没用的事情，“就叫你闭嘴，怎么了。”

卡卡西眯起眼睛，再张开时更使人觉得危险，连带着对方左眼上的疤痕都愈显得狰狞。大和知道，自己把对方惹毛了。但是此时的情况，服软估计也没有用了。

夕阳在教室投下光斑，将卡卡西周身镀上了一层橙黄色的光晕，卡卡西的手并未放松，另一只手抓起他的胳膊，那上面的伤痕几乎已经没有了，只剩下淡淡的轮廓。“你，喜欢这个是吧？”卡卡西将他的胳膊抬高，把淡淡的伤痕移到他眼前，“我曾经以为，你只是调皮一点罢了。现在来看，你……”

“我什么？”大和问。

对方没答，继续举着他的胳膊问，“怎么，是你那个朋友留下的？你们不止吃药，还弄这些？”

“我没有！”大和急忙解释，又觉得这毫无意义，对方怎么想他，都无关紧要，“呵，就是啊，这多有意思，我就喜欢这些，你满意了吗？”

卡卡西放下他的手臂，又贴近了些，方才照到大和身上的阳光，都被卡卡西巨大的阴影阻断在其背后。卡卡西用手掰开他的嘴，伸出了三根手指塞进对方的嘴里，“是啊，你还和你的朋友做这样的事。”

温暖的口腔包裹住卡卡西摘掉了手套的手指，卡卡西用手指在大和嘴里前后运动，模仿着性交的动作。大和脸色从不可置信到失去光彩，不过也就是几秒钟的事情，嘴被堵住说不了话，他的眼神里带着难过的情绪。卡卡西将手探入他喉咙深处，大和几欲呕吐却又没有出口，两手抓上卡卡西的手试图扯开，却无论怎么用力都无法挣脱，窒息和恶心的感觉使他的眼里蒙上了一层水汽。

“你看，即使是这样，你都不反抗。”卡卡西说，“明明用最简单的方式就能反抗，你却不做。只是要露出你的牙齿咬下去，就可以击退伤害你的人，你却不肯，那你还不是自愿给对方机会的吗？”

大和听了卡卡西的话，一时没弄懂深层的意思，只管一口咬住了对方还在自己嘴里的手指。

即使如此，对方的手指也还是停留在他口腔里，甚至继续着刚才那令人羞耻的动作。

大和甚至能听到嘴里的口水被上下搅动发出的响声，“即使如此，伤害你的人也可能不会停下。”

卡卡西的声音又响起来，“而这个时候，你还是要咬他，用自己最大的力气。”

对方好像在念什么咒语一样，使大和忍不住跟着做，他更用力咬下去，用试图咬断对方手指的力气去下口，对付还在他嘴里乱动的三节手指；对方一直动，他便一直不停咬，直到，他从自己嘴里尝到了血腥味。

“这样，即使不能把对方怎么样，对方也不会舒服，至少会流血。”卡卡西说，“你这照片，是在，酒店照的吧。”

插在他嘴里的手指终于抽出来，连着大和混着卡卡西的血的口水的细丝，大和如释重负，弓下身子干呕起来，吐了一地口水和血水。

卡卡西不以为意地用指擦了擦手，那上面有凹下去的牙印，还在渗着血珠。

大和抱歉地看了看对方，接过对方递来的手指，擦了擦嘴，咳了两声，从口袋里拿出了车钥匙，“一整天都没找到机会给你。”

卡卡西从他手上拿起了车钥匙，随便在一张桌子上坐下了，“真的不说说么。”

“说什么？”

卡卡西晃晃车钥匙，提示对方。

“为什么告诉你。”

“我说过了，因为我是你的老师。”

“我也说过了，是老师就更不能说了。”

“你，”卡卡西斜了斜眼睛，“是不是还想来一次刚才的事，这次我不会用手指了。”

“请不要对学生说这样有暗示性的话，”大和故作镇定，“放学之后，可以联系我的私人号码，只要价钱合理，想用哪里都可以。”

“也请你不要对一个成年男人随便发射这种奇怪的信号。”卡卡西站起来，走到门边，“回去上课吧。”

大和回头看了看窗外已消失殆尽的余晖，出了门。

对方果然说起了这些，说什么伤害不伤害的，在暗示自己如果是受了团藏院长的伤害一定要反抗吗。虽然方式很奇怪，但是中心主旨还是不难理解，这种教师独有的奇奇怪怪的责任感，果然是没用的东西。大和想，自己刚刚干嘛追着卡卡西问来问去的，太不像自己了，果然只要跟卡卡西待在一块就没什么好事情发生。

坐回了教室大和才想起来，车钥匙是还了，自己的照片却还在对方手里。


End file.
